Leben in Ketten
by LostSoule
Summary: Ein Junge, der in die Sklaverei geschickt wird. Vollkommen rechtlich und vom Ministerium vereidigt. Eine Nation, die in Jubelrufe verfällt, als das Urteil fällt. Ein Junge, der sein Leben von nun an als Snapes persönlicher Sklave führen muss - ohne Rechte, nur den Launen seines Meisters ausgeliefert. Ein Junge, von aller Welt gehasst - und doch Harry Potters bester Freund.
1. Prolog - Das Urteil ist gefallen

_Prolog - Das Urteil ist gefallen._

Der Saal war zum Bersten gefüllt, Tausende Menschen wollten der Verhandlung beiwohnen, die Zuschauertribünen waren überfüllt, Hunderte Ministeriumsbeamte saßen hinter dem strengen Minister, bereit ihre Stimme zum endgültigen Ergebnis abzugeben.

Vor dem Rednerpult des Ministers, mit engen Ketten an einen Stuhl gefesselt, saß ein schwarzhaariger Junge, den Kopf demütig gesenkt und angespannt auf seine Verurteilung wartend.

Neben ihm standen drei Personen - ein alter, weißbärtiger Mann, dessen blaue Augen ihr ständiges Funkeln verloren hatten, ein schwarzhaariger Mann, in lange, bauschende Roben gehüllt und ein Junge - vielleicht zwei Jahre älter, als der Gefesselte - mit einfacher Muggelkleidung. Die Hände des Jungen waren fest zusammengeballt, die Knöchel standen weiß hervor.

"Die Verhandlung ist damit abgeschlossen", gab der Minister bekannt. "Nun folgen die Abstimmungen, bevor der Verurteilte abgeführt werden kann."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, viele beugten sich vor, um besser sehen zu können.

Der in Muggelkleidung gehüllt Junge trat ein paar Schritte vor, bis er sich neben den Stuhl des gefesselten Jungen fallen ließ und seine Stirn an dessen Knie legte.

Behutsam streckte der Schwarzhaarige seine Finger aus den Ketteln, ein paar Zentimeter und berührte die Haare des anderen Jungen. Ein leichtes Lächeln bildetete sich auf dem schmalen, ausgemergelten Gesicht, kaum eine Sekunde lag, bis wieder Ausdruckslosigkeit herrschte.

"Das Urteil ist gefallen", gab der Minister kund. Noch mehr Raunen, noch mehr Menschen, die sich vorlehnten, als würden sie einer billigen Aufführung beiwohnen. Die Finger des gefesselten Jungen krampften sich in die weichen Haare des Knienden.

"Der Verurteilte wird in den Besitz von Severus Snape, Vertrauter von Albus Dumbledore, gegeben. Er hat allen Befehlen dieses Mannes zu folgen und ist ab sofort nur den Launen dieses Mannes ergeben", verkündete der Minister laut. "Severus Snape darf mit dem Verurteilten verfahren, wie es ihm beliebt - alle Gesetze zur Reglung gegen Gewalt und für die Menschenrechte sind für den Verurteilten aufgehoben. Severus Snape ist einzig verpflichtet, das Leben des Verurteilten zu erhalten."

Lauter Applaus, Jubelrufe, ein grausames Lächeln auf einem, von fettigen Haaren umgebenen Gesicht. Mühsam verborgene Tränen auf dem Gesicht des Knienden, zitterte, beruhigend gemeinte, Worte des Gefesselten.

"Der Verurteilte ist ab heute ein Sklave."

Der kniende, schwarzhaarige Junge sprang in eine aufrechtere Position, schlang seine dünnen Arme um den Körper des gefesselten, in einer unendlichen Mantra "Nein, nein, nein", murmelnd.

Severus Snape nährten sich den Jungen, die Fesseln zogen sich zurück und der andere Junge umarmte seinen Freund zurück.

"Alles wird gut", wisperte er zitternd, tausend verworrene Gefühle in seiner Stimme. "Das hast du doch immer gesagt. Alles wird gut."

"Nein, nein, nein ..."

Erst ein hochgewachsener, rotäugiger Mann, mit abgetragener Muggelkleidung und blasser, durchscheinender Haut, konnte die Jungen voneinander lösen, konnte den schwarzhaarigen von dem Verurteilten wegtragen.

"Hör auf, beruhig dich", redete er dabei auf den weinenden, sich leicht wehrenden Jugendlichen ein. "Du hast gewusst, dass das passieren würde."

Severus Snape ergriff derweil den Arm, des immer noch auf dem Stuhl sitzenden Jungen, zog ihn hart in eine stehende Position.

"Dann komm mal mit, mein _Sklave_", das letzte Wort, so voller Gehässigkeit und Genugtuung gesprochen, ließ den Jungen erzittern, egal, wie viel er allein in den letzten Tagen erlebt hatte.

Von seinem neuen Meister ohne jede Rücksicht geführt, verließ der Junge den Verhandlungssaal, von mitleidigen, blauen Augen verfolgt, mit Jubelrufen und Begeisterungsschreien im Ohr.

Alles, woran er denken konnte, war der andere Junge, jetzt in den Armen des früheren dunklen Lords gefangen.

Er wusste, dass nichts wieder gut werden würde.


	2. Windende Ranken,die mein Herz erdrosseln

_Kapitel 1 - Windende Ranken, die mein Herz erdrosseln_

Wenn Harry an ihn dachte - und das tat er immer - dann dachte er an Licht. Strahlend weißes Licht - was doch eine ziemliche Ironie war; die meisten Menschen würden ihm die Farbe schwarz zuschreiben. Dunkles, undurchdringliches Schwarz, so schwarz, wie es seine Seele sein muss.

Und doch ist das Licht weiß gewesen; heller und strahlender als jedes andere Licht, dass Harry jemals gesehen hatte. So strahlend, dass er mit Sicherheit vollkommen blind geworden wäre, hätte er es länger als ein paar Sekunden angesehen.

Harry fand, dass es zu ihm passte, dieses helle Licht - schwarz waren vielleicht seine Gedanken, oder auch seine Taten, aber niemals seine Seele. Seine Seele blieb stets die eines Kindes, eines verwundeten Kindes, ja, aber doch eines Kindes.

Kein Kind der Welt hatte eine schwarze Seele.

Es war nur logisch, dass das Licht weiß war; aber ihm hörte niemand zu. Nicht mehr; seine Zeit als Held der Zaubererwelt war vorbei.

_"Wenn du nicht kochen kannst, dann lass es doch mich machen!", schimpfte Harry halbherzig, während er mit größter Mühe die schwarzen Überreste aus der Pfanne kratzte. "Das erspart uns beiden Arbeit."_  
_Der Mann, der sich nun auf seinem Küchenstuhl flenzte, seufzte. "Entschuldige, Harry", sagte er mit sanfter, melodischer Stimme. "Aber das gehört zu meinen Auflagen ..."_

_Harry drehte sich mit funkelnden Augen um. "Die keiner kontrolliert", erinnerte er._

_"Aber du solltest", grinste er Mann mit seinem lippenlosen Mund; dunkelrote Augen flogen belustigt über Harrys Gesicht. "Gerade du."_

_Harry schnaubte und drehte sich um, fuhr fort die verkohlten Überreste aus der Pfanne zu kratzen. "Ich hab den Krieg gewonnen, Voldemort besiegt - warum sollte ich mich jetzt noch weiter um ihn kümmern?"_

_Innerhalb von Sekunden stand der schlangenartige Mann hinter Harry, legte seine Arme um dessen Hüfte und stützte sein Kinn auf Harrys Schulter._

_"Du magst mich besiegt haben", wisperte Voldemort. "Aber ich bin nicht tot."_

_"Nur deiner Magie beraubt", stimmte Harry zu, schien sich in Voldemorts Armen nicht einmal so unwohl zu fühlen, wie er eigentlich sollte._

_Voldemort ließ den Jungen los, sah leicht verdrießlich drein. "Und gezwungen bei dummen, kleinen Helden zu leben", murmelte er leise. _

_Harry kicherte. "Das ist nicht meine Schuld - du hättest dich nicht mit dem Minister anlegen sollen, wo sie doch auch so schon schlecht auf dich zu sprechen sind."_

_"Genau", sagte Voldemort spöttisch. "Und deswegen wurde mir Askaban erspart und ich musste zu besagten dummen, kleinen Helden."_  
_Unschuldig drehte sich Harry zu dem Mann um. "Ich weiß nicht, was du damit sagen willst ..."_

_"Kleines Biest", murmelte Voldemort und drehte sich kopfschüttelnd um; jemand, der den Mann schon seit länger Zeit kannte und seine spärlichen Gefühle lesen konnte, konnte seine Belustigung förmlich spüren._

_"Sagt der Möchtegern Lord des Jahrtausends", konterte Harry lachend und warf die Pfanne mit den letzten angebrannten Überresten, die er einfach nicht herausgekratzt bekam, in das Waschbecken._

_"Das ist noch nicht sauber, du Möchtegern Held", sagte Voldemort lippenlos grinsend und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl; sah interessiert dabei zu, wie Harry mit einem bösen Blick nach dem an der Wand hängenden Schnürtelefon griff._

_"Was tust du?", fragt er sanft._

_"Ich", murmelte Harry und tippte gekonnt die richtigen Ziffern ein, "bestelle uns etwas zu essen, weil du meine Pfanne verdorben hast."_

_"Weil du sie nicht sauber kriegst", korrigierte Voldemort prompt und lächelte bei Harrys wirklich wenig überzeugend tödlichen Blick._

Selbst jetzt, wo die Schlacht schon zwei Jahre her war, Voldemort schon seit zwei Jahren keine Magie mehr besaß und seit eineinhalb Jahren beim ihm wohnte, wunderte es Harry, wie einfach es gewesen war, sich mit dem Mann zu unterhalten, sogar mit ihm herumzualbern - wenn diese Tötungssache nicht zwischen ihnen stand, kamen sie wirklich gut miteinander aus.

Heute war Voldemort das Letzte, was Harry geblieben war; es gab niemand anderen mehr, mit dem Harry reden konnte.

Vielleicht war da noch irgendwo _er_ - der einzige Mensch, dem Harry vollkommen blind vertrauen würde, der einzige Mensch, dem Harry alles zu erzählen bereit war. Seine erste und große Liebe.

Der Mensch, der nun ein Leben in der Sklaverei führen musste - meilenweit von Harry entfernt, unerreichbar und mit Sicherheit unendliche Qualen leidend.

Harry wollte ihm helfen; verdammt, Harry würde dafür sterben, ihn wieder in Sicherheit zu wissen. _Alles._

Aber er konnte nicht; wusste nicht einmal, wo er sich jetzt befand, wo Snape ihn hingebracht hatte. Aufgeben würde Harry deswegen selbstverständlich nicht; nur hoffen und auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt warten. Ewig, wenn es sein musste.

_"Der Verurteilte wird in den Besitz von Severus Snape, Vertrauter von Albus Dumbledore, gegeben. Er hat allen Befehlen dieses Mannes zu folgen und ist ab sofort nur den Launen dieses Mannes ergeben."_

_"Der Verurteilte wird unter einem besonderen Programm sein restliches Leben bei unserem Helden Harry James Potter fristen. Unter bestimmten, bereits vorab geklärten, Auflagen, Rechten und Verpflichtung wird der Verurteilte versuchen, sich wieder als vollwertiges Mitglied der Gemeinschaft einzugliedern. Die Magie wird dem Verurteilten auf ewig versagt bleiben und es liegt einzig und allein in Harry Potters Hand und dem Benehmen des Verurteilten, ob der Kuss des Dementors nicht doch vollzogen wird._

Harry erinnerte sich oft an diese verschiedenen Worte, vom selben Minister gesprochen, die ein Leben verdammt und ein Leben gerettet hatten. Und manchmal wünschte er sich, er hätte in späterer Zeit noch genauso viel Einfluss und Macht über den Minister gehabt, um beide Leben zu retten.

Severus Snape saß entspannt auf seinem Sofa, ein Glas Scotch in der einen Hand, in der anderen ein hochwertiges Buch über Zaubertränke.

Um ihn herum standen die prächtigsten Möbel, die man derzeit in der Zaubererwelt erhalten konnte in einem der größten Manore, die England zu bieten hatte. Auch die Kleidung des Mannes war über alle Maße wertvoll, aus purer Seide mit glänzendem Satin versetzt.

Seine Füße hatte er auf dem Rücken eines knienden Jungen abgelegt.

Der Junge - für gewöhnlich nur "Sklave", "Junge" oder "Diener" genannt - trug schmutzige, abgetragene Kleidung, die Löcher wurden nur grob und mit der Hand geflickt. Das einst schöne Gesicht des Jungen war rußbeschmiert und die Wange rot, als wäre er kürzlich geschlagen worden.

Die Füße des Meisters bewegten sich und die Sohlen seiner Stiefel drückten dem Jungen schmerzhaft in die Seite. Er beschwerte sich nicht; hatte kein Recht dazu.

Wie immer, wenn er sich in dieser Situation befand - auf allen vieren vor seinem Meister kniend und als dessen Fußstütze dienend - tauchten seine Gedanken langsam in die Vergangenheit.

Er wusste nicht viel über sein altes Leben; eines der ersten Dinge, die Severus Snape mit seinem neuen Sklaven gemacht hatte, war, ihm die gesamten, früheren Erinnerungen mittels Leglimens zu entziehen und in ein altes Glas zu geben. Und dieses Glas gut sichtbar und doch unerreichbar für den Jungen zu platzieren.

Der Zauberstab war ihm schon vor der Verhandlung entzogen worden, Magie damit in unerreichbare Ferne gezogen. Für Snape hatte es sich angeboten, das Glas mit seinen Erinnerungen hinter einer durchsichtigen Magiemauer zu positionieren, um den Jungen gleich doppelte Schmerzen zuzufügen: der schmerzende Erinnerungsverlust und der schmerzende Gedanke an die geraubte Magie.

Severus Snape war kein Herr und Meister, der einem Sklaven guttun würde. Erst recht keinem Sklaven, wie dem knienden Jungen.

Selbstverständlich verweilten noch immer Gedanken an die Vergangenheit im Kopf des Jungen - Snape hätte ihm niemals alle entziehen können, ohne den Geist des Jungen irreparabel zu schädigen und ihn damit unbrauchbar zu machen.

Die einzige Erinnerung, die vollkommen klar und mit heftigen Gefühlen verbunden war, war die Erinnerung an einen Jungen.

Schwarze Haare, dunkelgrüne Augen, die von einer klobigen Brille verdeckt wurden, kleingewachsen, durch die vielen Jahre in einem Schrank.

_Harry._

Er wusste, dass er Harry nicht lange gekannt hatte - einen Monat, höchstens. Und trotzdem konnte sich der junge Sklave an niemanden erinnern, der ihm so viel bedeutet hatte.

Er seufzte stumm. Aber das wollte eigentlich nicht viel bedeuten.

Plötzlich stieß sein Herr den Jungen mit den Füßen grob zu Boden, grub die Absätze seiner Stiefel für paar Sekunden in den Nacken seines Sklaven, als er aufstand.

Der Junge keuchte.

"Höre ich da etwa einen Laut des Unwillens, mein Sklave?", fragte Snape sofort seicht und stupste mit seiner Stiefelspitze in die Rippen des Jungen. "Erhebe dich."

Der Junge richtete sich schnell auf, zurück auf seine Knie, bevor er demütig den Kopf senkte, bis seine Stirn den Boden vor Snapes Füßen berührten. "Nein, Herr", murmelte er. "Natürlich nicht, Herr."

Snape holte aus und schlug hart auf den emporgeregten Hintern des Jungen. "Das will ich hoffen", sagte er trügerisch sanft.

"Ja, Herr", wisperte der Junge. "Verzeiht, Herr."

Snape trat ein paar Schritte zurück. "Mach mir etwas zu essen, Junge", befahl er harsch. "Ich bin hungrig."

"Ja, Herr", sagte er. "Sofort, Herr."

Er spürte den befriedigten Blick seines Meisters auf sich ruhen, als er auf Knien aus dem Raum in Richtung Küche kroch, um das Essen für ihn vorzubereiten.

Es war dem Jungen nicht erlaubt, zu stehen oder auf zwei Beinen zu laufen. Nur in besonderen Ausnahmesituationen und mit der Genehmigung seines Meisters durfte er sich erheben, sonst wurde alle Arbeit kniend verrichtet.

Inzwischen war das Gewohnheitssache geworden - die Knie des Jungen waren stets aufgeschürft und er bemerkte es nicht einmal mehr.

Als das Essen bereit stand, fand Snape seinen Sklaven neben dem Tisch kniend vor, den Kopf wie immer demütig gesenkt.

Mit einer graziösen Bewegung ließ sich Snape am Tisch nieder, füllte mit Magie einen kleinen Teller mit trockenem Brot und einer Scheibe Käse und einen Hundenapf mit Wasser.

Beides ließ er langsam zu Boden schweben, direkt vor seinen knienden Sklaven.

"Vielen Dank, Herr", flüsterte der Junge. "Ihr seid zu gnädig, Herr."

Und das war mehr als nur eine Floskel - Snape gab seinem Sklaven tatsächlich nicht jeden Tag zu essen, einmal in der Woche, oder zwei, wenn er besonders gute Laune und die Kinder in der Schule ihn nicht zu sehr genervt hatten.

Eine Seltenheit.

In der Zeit, in der der Junge hier lebte, vielleicht einmal vorgekommen.

Es war demütigend, wie ein Hund aus einem Napf zu trinken, ohne die Hände benutzten zu dürfen; nur mit der Zunge das Wasser herauszuschlecken, während sein Master am Tisch saß und aus gläsernen Trinkbechern und mit feinstem Silberbesteck speiste.

Aber die Kehle des Jungen war ausgedörrt und er brauchte das Wasser dringend. So dringend, dass er sogar diese unendliche Demütigung ertrug und das Gefühl von Scham zu bekämpfen versuchte.

Ein kurzes Blinzeln nach oben zeigte ihm, dass sein Meister schon die Hälfte seines Mahls verspeist hatte, und so beeilte sich der Junge, das trockene Brot mit dem Mund aufzunehmen und es langsam zu zerkauen, ohne den widerlichen Geschmack zu beachten.

Er durfte nicht mit Fingern essen. Niemals.

Als er das Brot gerade heruntergeschluckt und den Käse noch nicht einmal angerührt hatte, ließ sein Meister das Essen mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes verschwinden.

Der Hunger des Jungen war noch lange nicht gestillt, aber er durfte nur dann essen, wenn es auch sein Meister tat, und wenn dieser fertig war, blieb dem Sklaven nichts anderes übrig, als mit schmerzenden Magen auf die nächste Mahlzeit zu warten.

"Steh auf, Sklave", sagte der Meister über ihm, etwas drohendes in der Stimme. Trotzdem brauchte der Junge ein paar Sekunden, um auf die Füße zu kommen - er hatte so lange nicht mehr gestanden, dass seine Beine im ersten Moment nicht fähig gewesen waren, sein Körpergewicht zu halten.

Snape sah großzügig darüber hinweg, stand nur von einem Stuhl auf und kam langsam auf seinen Sklaven zu.

"Weißt du, welcher Tag heute ist, Junge?", fragte Snape ruhig und fing an, langsam um den Jungen herum zu gehen und seine Fingerspitzen über dessen Körper wandern zu lassen.

"Nein, Herr", sagte der Junge leise.

Sofort holte Snape aus und schlug hart auf den Hintern des Jungen. "Bedauerlich", sagte er sanft, als er wieder direkt vor seinem Sklaven stand und schob einen Finger unter sein Kinn, hob das Gesicht beinahe vorsichtig an.

"Dann will ich so großzügig sein und es dir erklären."

"Vielen Dank, Herr", murmelte der Junge und war streng darauf bedacht, seinem Herren nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

Snape nickte. "Ab heute bist du seit sechs Monaten - einem halben Jahr - fünfzehn", sagte Snape ruhig. "Und damit giltst du auch in der magischen Welt als geschlechtsreif."

Verwirrung blitzte in dem jungen Gesicht auf. "H-herr", wisperte er. "Ich verstehe nicht ..."

Eine harte Ohrfeige warf das Gesicht des Jungen zur Seite. "Das ist mir klar", zischte Snape. "Unterbrich mich nicht"

"Verzeihung, Herr", murmelte der Junge.

Snape atmete tief durch. "Da du nun - wie bereits gesagt - geschlechtsreif bist, hast du die große Ehre mir in noch mehr Gebieten zu Diensten zu sein."

Der Junge schien immer noch nicht zu verstehen, aber Snape hatte nicht vor, sein Anliegen noch präziser zu erklären.

Stattdessen trat er noch näher an seinen Sklaven heran, beugte sich ein wenig vor und zischte kalt in dessen Ohr: "In fünf Minuten nackt in meinen Räumen", bevor er herumwirbelte und einen verschreckten Jugendlichen hinter sich zurückließ.

Genau fünf Minuten später krabbelte der Junge - wieder auf allen Vieren - durch den schmalen, offenen Spalt in Snapes Räume.

Kleidung trug er keine; wie sein Meister es befohlen hatte, war er absolut nackt.

"Steh auf und komm her", hörte er seinen Meister sagen, und schnell beeilte sich der Junge, dem Befehl nachzukommen.

Sein Meister saß auf dem Bett, und als der Junge vor ihm angekommen war, glitt sein Blick tastend über den nackten Körper.

Der Junge errötete tief und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, aber er bewegte sich nicht und versuchte auch nicht seinen Genitalbereich vor den Blicken seines Meisters zu verbergen.

Als Snape langsam aufstand trat der Junge ein paar Schritte zurück, um seinem Meister ausreichend Platz zu bieten. Als Snape wieder anfing ihn zu umrunden und seine Finger prüfend über seinen Körper gleitend ließ, musste er Junge tief und zittrig durchatmen, um nicht wegzuzucken und den Zorn seines Meisters auf sich zu ziehen.

Als der Mann jedoch an seiner Kehrseite stehen blieb und mit groben Fingern seinen Po betastete und einen Finger zwischen die Backen gleiten ließ, konnte er ein heftiges Zusammenzucken und einen entsetzten Laut doch nicht verhindern.

Snapes Hand flog mehrmals hart hintereinander auf seine Oberschenkel und der Junge wimmerte leise auf. "Halt still, Sklave", zischte der Mann. "Wage es nicht, mich zu verärgern."

"J-ja, Herr", wisperte der Junge mit deutlicher Angst in der Stimme.

Die Finger schoben sich fester, bestimmter, zwischen seine Backen und der Junge musste alle Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht wieder wegzuzucken oder gar ganz aus der Reichweite seines Herren zu fliehen.

Snape würde ohnehin bekommen, was er wollte, und es würde für ihn nur viel schmerzhafter werden, wenn er versuchen sollte, sich zu wehren.

Für ein paar Sekunden drückten die Finger gegen den Anus des Jungen, was ihm ein erneutes Wimmern einbrachte, bevor Snape sich zurückzog und seine Runde um den Jugendlichen fortführte.

Mit einem beinahe grausamen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hob Snape das Gesicht des Jungen an, zwang ihn ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Weißt du jetzt, was ich von dir möchte, Sklave?"

Natürlich wusste er das. Die Mitteilung war deutlich genug gewesen. "Herr", wisperte er. "Bitte ..."

Wieder für sein Gesicht zur Seite geschleudert und wieder zierte ein feuerroter Handabdruck die Wange des Jungen. "Still", fauchte Snape. "Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage!"

"J-ja, Herr", sagte der Junge, zitternd wie Espenlaub. "Aber, Herr, ich -"

Snape ließ ihn los, drehte sich um. "15 Schläge mit dem Rohrstock", sagte er kühl.

Der Junge schluckte und starrte auf den Boden. "Ja, Herr", sagte er leise, sich so hilflos fühlend, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Jeden Tag war ihm schmerzhaft gezeigt worden, dass er ein Sklave war, nur seinem Herren ausgeliefert und ohne eigenen Willen. Jedes Mal, wenn Snape ihn ohne besonderen Grund schlug oder Dinge von ihm verlangte, die in normalen Zaubererhaushalten selbst Hauselfen nur sehr zögerlich tun würden.

Aber jetzt hatte Snape eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten, und die Gewissheit, dass er nichts tun konnte, um sie wiederherzustellen, war über alle Maße beängstigend und grausam.

"Komm her, Sklave", holte ihn die kalte, befehlende Stimme seines Herren aus den Gedanken. Der Junge befolgte automatisch, kam mit monotoren Schritten auf seinen Meister zu, obwohl er nichts anderes wollte, als sich umzudrehen und zu laufen, zu laufen, zu laufen, bis er vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen würde.

Sein Herr hatte es sich auf einem Sessel bequem gemacht und die Roben inzwischen ausgezogen; nur mit einer einfachen Hose und einem weißen Hemd saß er noch da, die kalten, schwarzen Augen unablässig auf den nackten Körper seines Sklaven gerichtet.

Als der Junge vor ihm zum Stehen kam, noch immer zitternd und den Blick gesenkt, klopfte Snape auf seine Knie. "Leg dich darüber."

"Ja, Herr", murmelte der Junge und legte sich über die schlanken Beine seines Meisters, die übliche Strafpostion einnehmend, bei der seine Zehn- und Fingerspitzen den Boden berührten und sein Hintern, direkt auf Snapes Knien, den höchsten Punkt seines Körpers bildete.

Heute fühlte er sich noch entblößter, als sonst.

"Du wirst mitzählen und dich für jeden Schlag bedanken", befahl Snape ruhig, bevor er den bekannten Rohrstock mit einem einfachen Aufrufezauber herbeirief und ihn prüfend durch seine Hände gleiten ließ.

Zuerst wurde der Po des Jungen nur kurz angetippt, damit Snape gleich optimal und mit der gewünschten Schlagkraft treffen würde.

_Zisch._

Ein pfeifendes Geräusch war zu hören, dann knallte der Rohrstock das erste Mal auf den Hintern des Jungen. Er zuckte kurz, behielt seine Stellung aber ein.

"Eins, Herr. Danke, Herr", sagte er pflichtbewusst und mit nur unmerklich zitternder Stimme.

_Zisch._

"Zwei, Herr. Danke, Herr."

_Zisch. _

Diesmal war der Schlag sogar noch härter, und der Junge hatte alle Mühe seine Fingerspitzen auf dem Boden zu lassen, und sie nicht hochzureißen, um seinen Po zu schützen.

"Drei, Herr", keuchte er und schnappte kurz nach Luft. "Danke, Herr."

_Zisch._

Der Körper des Sklaven bäumte sich mit einem heiseren Schrei auf, als Snape die empfindliche Stelle traf, an der die Pobacken in die Oberschenkel übergehen. Sofort schlang sich Snapes Arm um den Oberkörper des Jungen und hielt in bestimmt unten. "Nicht bewegen", zischte er drohend. "Sonst fangen wir wieder von vorne an."

"J-ja, Herr", japste der Junge stockend und holte zittrig Luft. "V-vier ... Herr. Danke, H-herr ..."

Mit jedem folgenden Schlag zitterte und wankte die Stimme des Jungen mehr, aber er war streng darauf bedacht, zumindest seinen Körper in Position zu halten.

Als der fünfzehnte Schlag vorüber war und Snape den Rohrstock neben den Sessel legte, liefen Tränen über die blassen Wangen des Jungen und seine Stimme wurde von Schluchzern unterbrochen.

"F-fünfzehn ... H-herr", wimmerte er. "D-danke ... H- herr."

Snape schwieg und ließ seine Hand ruhig auf dem Po seines Sklaven liegen, nicht Trost spendend, aber auch nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen wollend.

Als das Schluchzen des Jungen langsam abebbte, das Zittern aufhörte und er sich augenscheinlich etwas beruhigt hatte, bewegte Snape seine Hand langsam und in kreisenden Bewegungen über den dargebotenen Hintern.

Der Körper des Jungen spannte sich an und ein leises, flehendes Geräusch war zu hören, als sich Snapes Finger wieder in seine Ritze schoben.

"Still", murmelte sein Herr einfach.

Die Finger wurden drängender, übten mehr als leichten Druck gegen den After des Jungen, und er musste sich heftig auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien.

Snape zog seine Finger abrupt zurück und gab einen leichten Klaps auf den Po des Jungen. "Steh auf", befahl er und der Junge beeilte sich zu folgen, erleichtert, der unangenehmen Situation zu entfliehen zu können.

Ein kurzer Blick seines Herren, und der Sklave fiel sofort demütig auf die Knie, senkte unterwürfig seinen Blick. Er hörte das ratschende Geräusch seines Reisverschlusses und spannte sich noch ein wenig mehr an, und widerstand doch der Versuchung aufzusehen, weil er wusste, dass sein Herr ihn beobachtete und nur auf ein Vergehen seinerseits wartete.

Snapes Fuß hob sich, schob sich unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn, aufzusehen. Die Hose seines Meisters stand offen, ein halbsteifer Schwanz ragte daraus hervor.

Der Junge wollte mehr als jemals zuvor fliehen, sich aus den grausamen Händen seines Herren befreien und dorthin zurückgehen, wo seine spärlichen Erinnerungen ihn hinführen würden.

_Harry._

Als der Junge sich nicht selbst bewegte, sondern nur stocksteif sitzen blieb, die Augen starr nach vorne gerichtet, beugte sich Snape ein wenig nach vorne, griff in den dunklen Haarschopf und übte so heftigen Druck aus, dass der Kopf des Jungen unweigerlich nach vorne gedrückt wurde.

"Mund auf", befahl Snape kalt und doch mit einer gewissen Vorfreude in der Stimme. Der Junge folgte monoton, öffnete seinen Mund und ballte seine Hände so fest zusammen, dass die Fingernägel in die Haut schnitten.

Snape schob sein hartes Glied bestimmt in den offenen Mund des Jungen, ohne jegliche Rücksicht und brachte ihn schon damit zum Würgen.

"Entspann dich", murmelte Snape. "Nimm ihn tiefer auf - Benutz deine Zunge - Ja, so ists besser ..."

Der Junge versucht verzweifelt, den Anweisungen seines Herren zu folgen, damit das hier schneller enden würde, und er vielleicht nicht wieder bestraft werden würde.

Plötzlich keuchte Snape auf, verstärkte seinen Griff in den Haaren des Jungen, der das Gefühl hatte, man wolle ihm die Haare ausreißen und drückte den Kopf seines Sklaven so tief hinunter, dass die gesamte Länge in dessen Mund verschwunden war und er keine Luft mehr bekommen konnte.

Von dem Jungen kam ein schwaches, röchelndes Geräusch, aber Snape achtete nicht darauf, bewegte einfach leicht seine Hüfte, stieß in den Mund seines Sklaven.

Nach ein paar Stößen, ein paar qualvolle Sekunden für den Jungen, kam Snape und spritzte seinen Samen tief in den Rachen des Jungen, dem gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als das bittere Zeug zu schlucken.

Snape ließ ihn los und der Junge wich sofort ein wenig zurück, blieb zitternd vor seinem Herren knien, die Augen fest zugekniffen.

Wieder war das Ratschen eines Reisverschlusses zu hören.

"Du kannst gehen", sagte Snape kühl. "Morgen erwarte ich wie immer mein Frühstück um sieben."

"J-ja ... Herr", wisperte der Junge und empfand es selbst als eine große Leistung, dass seine Stimme nicht brach.

Auf allen vieren krabbelte er wieder aus dem Zimmer, sich schmerzhaft seines nackten Körpers bewusst, und den guten Blick, den Snape auf seinen Hintern hatte.


End file.
